Chapter 3: help i think my compter has virus, ,can anyone tell me how toget rid off it (GPH)
arachnid note; Mom told me i did not ever have friends. This is redonkulous! i have friend, but i do not know where they gone. usually they are in my head by now? it is 6:30 ''' '''i hate the dentits sample title "Yoshi! This kid is in urgent need of medical attention!" Red pleaded. "have you tried turning him on and off" "Yoshi, this is serious. He's lost so much blood-" "oops sorry lunch break. see you later" "YOSHI, WAIT!" "look here you homeless pile of trash," scalded yoshi, "i said i'm busy. if you want help, why not go talk to someone who actually cares" "Any recommendations?" "there's like a dentist down the street or something" "What is a dentist supposed to do about this?!" "they fix dents right" "How are you even a doctor?" "what" psy yoshi "i'm a doctor?" "OK, thanks for the help. See you later!" Red takes off down the street, towards the dentist, garbage pail in tow. apon survival to the indentation of course, red is CAPTRUE IN THE INTERNET!!!!!!! "What is the meaning of this!?" Red hollered fruitlessly, until he was bashed in the head with a club. Red awoke. He was mind-numbingly dizzy, and couldn't see much of anything. He looked below him, and found he was strapped to a suspiciously comfortable red chair. Apart from this, all he could see was a rectangular white outline around a door, created from a light in said room. Apart from painfully loud ear ringing and the voices in his head telling him to kill himself, he could hear another noise. A drill. Red knew what was happening, and he knew what he had to do. He used his somehow existent pyrokinesis to burn the ropes that were holding him back, and he silently crept up to the door. He peeped through a crack in the door, and what he saw he'll never forget. There were two men in white coats. One was holding the drill and was holding it near Tubba's head, and one was holding a large needle with mysterious liquid inside. He looked at Bubba, lying on a concrete table, blood-soaked. He didn't appear to be moving. Red was immediately worried. What if Tubba had been killed? He would have failed his duties as a school employee. What would the others think of him? Would he be killed? Imprisoned? FIRED?! Red knew this had to be stopped, and he prayed for Tubba to still be alive. In a sudden burst of energy, he slammed down the already open and unlocked door, Sticker Star hammers in tow. "You fiends!" Shouted Red, which, in hindsight, wasn't very appropriate to do in such a building. "What have you done to him?!" "RELAX, SIR," said Man #1, the man with the drill, "HE'LL BE JUST FINE. WE JUST NEED A BIT MORE TIME..." "No! Let him go this instant! He's my responsibility!" "SIR..." said the main with the needle, who is now appropriately titled Man #2, "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO SIT DOWN." Red thought he was being threatened. And, clearly, there's no way he WASN'T being threatened. Red's only option was to accept it. He couldn't do anything. If the doctors were going to kill Tubba, then that was that. It'd be best to let the psychos do their thing and maybe Tubba would be OK. Tubba would be OK. Many hours later... "HE'S DEAD," said Man #2, "WE COULDN'T SAVE HIM IN TIME. WE'RE SORRY." "But..." stammered a now lonely Aaron, "he was the only thing I had... My only family..." "THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD DO," said Man #1, "HE WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW... THAT... HE DIDN'T WRITE A WILL. YOU'RE NOW HOMELESS AND BROKE. SORRY FOR THE MINOR INCONVENIENCE." Aaron began to weep softly into his somehow existent hands as Men #12 (which totally makes sense mathematically) began to walk away. "Wait!" Red grabbed the shoulders of one of the men. "Where is Tubba?" "HE'S RESTING. HE MIGHT BE AWHILE. WE'LL SEND HIM BACK TO THE SCHOOL WHEN HE WAKES." "Well then," says Red, "I believe it's time for me to leave." And he was about to do just that, when he saw a sniveling Aaron in a corner. "What's wrong, champ?" "Everyone I love is gone..." "Tell me about it," said Red, snickering while eating a Snickers™, "what else is new?" "I'm going to be a homeless and lonely bum for the rest of my life... I won't get a job, I won't have a family..." "Oh my god, you are such an annoying, spoiled brat," groaned Red as he rolls his eyes, because that's what cool people do. "Why not complain that it's one degree too cold outside?!" Red spits on Aaron and leaves. BUT THEN TUBBA WOKE UP!